


圈养

by Flofa



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa





	圈养

莱克特医生轻轻推开门，走了进来。  
日光照在灰色调的房间里，壁炉前面的取暖灯温柔地亮着。地毯上趴卧着的那几条毛色不一的狗抬起头看着他，在莱克特医生做出一个噤声的手势时又把头伏下了。  
他刚吃过午饭，这会儿没感觉到饿。  
桌子上摆着的那根弦被他刻意地忽略了，他的眉毛微微地上扬了一下，就好像是每次狩猎之前的自我放松。  
没有人知道他狩猎时的心情，但却有很多人能看见他食用那些猎物时的愉悦，其实它们是一样的。  
不单单是因为他喜欢用高等生物做成的精致美食，吃掉那些食物会让他回忆起嘴里的肉是怎么来的，是从一只什么样的猎物身上取下来的。比如那个衣着光鲜的大公司职员，他知道他喜欢晨跑，知道他的路线，知道他会在某个张着歪脖子树的拐弯处停下来休息，他就是在那里逮到他的。  
本来他想尝尝小腿肉，但最后他只拿走了他的肺。  
是的，嚼着那些经过多道工序做出来的食物时，他会回想着这些美妙的时光。他如何出其不意地控制住大块头的猎物，卡住脖子让对方慢慢地失去知觉，有时候他不得不借用刀具的力量。接下来的下刀又准又快，完整里取出他要的部分，放进低温盒里。  
他并不贪心，每次都只取一小块。因为他知道猎物有的是，尝鲜的心情远比填饱肚子更重要。  
此外，他还喜欢看着别人和他一起分享。他曾经怀疑过这种行为的目的性，因为他总能想起那个寒冷的冬天，森林里的小木屋，那口用旧的大铁锅里煮着的东西和周围坐着的一圈的人。那些人已经死了，一个不剩。  
他清楚地知道他在做什么，围成圈一起享用食物的人让他觉得那时的罪被分担了，即使他的记忆里，那个冬天已经再也不能震撼到他的心了。  
日子越发显得孤单而且乏味起来，看着客人品尝食物的恶趣味带来的愉悦感在日渐淡薄，直到他遇见了威尔.格雷厄姆先生。  
哦，他可说不准那种感觉。他可能会在进食的时候一边回味一边不由自主地栽在另一种兴奋点的控制中，尽管大部分时间他对此感到失礼，可是这就好像是他不为人知的那个癖好一样，他无能为力。  
莱克特医生可不喜欢这样的东西，更别提和感情挂钩的那些事了。  
威尔则完全打破了他扣在外面的那道冷冰冰的外壳，他对他有兴趣，在弗吉尼亚匡提科第一次见到他莱克特医生就对他有兴趣。一个封闭交流来构建犯罪模型的阿斯伯格综合症患者。  
他的才能，同时是他最大的弱点。  
不出预料的，他的神经会持续衰弱下去直到他无法承受，这迹象很早以前就显现了。他的心里空荡荡的，因为他被毁坏过一次，这就是他能重现那些犯罪者的思想的原因，而正是因为这样，他抓不到任何能够使他稳定的东西，噩梦是他的伴侣，他一辈子也别想摆脱它们。莱克特医生清楚地记得他第一次给威尔的侧写。  
有一天他会捉到自己吗？他问了好几遍类似的问题。  
杰克.克劳福德让他干的事将这概率提高了多少倍。  
或许应该在他闻到他的踪迹之前先消费掉他，顺便解决一下除了口舌之欲以外的其他欲望。  
他不能确定这会使他感到更大的愉悦，但他一想到这个主意就非常的兴奋。给自己找乐子永远都是一件重要的事。  
威尔正蜷缩在松软的床铺上，赤裸着身体。  
他的眼被蒙着，也许是一个噩梦正让他低低地呻吟，他看起来很不舒服。  
但莱克特医生并不担心他会醒过来，先不提他日益加剧的脑炎，在他回来之前他和他的医生可是一起用过餐的。  
他的医生在他的食物里混入了微量的LSD，这保证了他现在幻觉不断，分辨不出现实和梦境。  
也许应该再等等？他抿着嘴，把手上的鹿角轻轻搭在威尔的腰上。  
等他发现自己的那些秘密，他就可以看着他清醒的蓝色眼睛，从这里……  
他比划着，鹿角缓缓擦着威尔的体侧，然后是肋骨。  
用锋利的刀切进去，在保持门静脉完好的情况下割下他的一小片肝脏，放进热了黄油的煎锅里，到七八成熟后拿出来，蘸上果子酱后放入嘴里，然后再割下一小片……  
他清醒着，可他却不会这么认为，他一定以为他陷在了噩梦里，对，他会这么认为的，因为莱克特医生可是他最好的朋友，而且是唯一的朋友，别提克劳福德和布鲁姆医生这些他有把握从威尔生命里清除掉的人。他会是他的，完完全全是他的，精神上的，生理上的。  
他会抽搐，痛苦地呻吟着，莱克特医生想象着那场面，他的呼吸变得粗沉。  
威尔，他会是他粗鲁行为的开关的。  
粗糙的鹿角在往下移动，并且明显刺激到了威尔苍白的皮肤，他来了几个深呼吸。  
莱克特医生突然想把他全部吞进肚子，一点不留。他无法想象威尔剩下的部分被他丢弃在外面的情形，这对于一个和他有着亲昵关系的人来说实在太没有礼貌了。  
他的舌头顶着牙齿，这是进餐前的小习惯。  
威尔在这时发出了几个短促软呢的鼻音，莱克特医生手上的鹿角停滞了。  
不是现在，应该再等等……  
反正他跑不掉。

 

他优雅地拉开门，门口站着一脸焦躁的威尔，看起来比平常还要糟糕。  
“我梦见你了。”他说，边说边别开目光，眉头蹙得紧紧的。  
“进来说吧。”莱克特医生为他让出了道，嘴角悄悄地弯起。  
他缓缓走了进去。

（END）


End file.
